Rehesyamayi sketch part 1
by Aparna Joshi
Summary: Abhijeet ko akele ek case ko save karne ke liye Goa Jana hai. kya wo is case ko safalta purvak salve kar lenge?
1. chapter 1

Raat ko Abhijeet ghar aaye to unhe tej bukhar tha. Aur kuch chakkar bhi aa rahe the. Fir bhi unhone shower liya aur Night suit pehenkar so gaye. Raat ke takriban do baj rahe honge. Unki achanak nind khuli. Unhe aisa mehsoos hua ke koi unke sine pe kuch rakh raha hai. Bohot mushkil se uhone aankhe kholi to dekha. Unke paas doctor baithe hai aue stethescope se unki heart beats check kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet: are. Aap kaun hai?

Doctor: mera naam Dr prakash hai. Main aapke dost ke bulane par aaya hu.

Abhijeet : Ye daya na. Khud to sota nahi hai upar se sare sheher ko jagaye rakhta hai. Main thik hu doctor sahab. Aap jaiye. Ghar jakar so jaiye.

Doctor: chala jaunga. Pehle dekh to lu. Aap ko tez bukhar hai. Mujhe to maleria ya tyfide ka shak ho raha hai.

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: are doctor sahab.. Kyu dara rahe hai?

Doctor: Dara nahi raha hu. Aap ek kaam kijiye kal subha hospital aajaiye blood test ke liye.

Abhijeet: ok. Aajaunga.

Doctor ne ek injection diya.. Aur Abhijeet so gaye.

Dusre din wo bureau jane ke liye nikalne hi wale the.

Daya: hello boss! Kaha?

Abhijeet : bureau. Aur kaha.

Daya: par aapko hospital jana hai. Yaad hai na doctor ne kya kaha tha.. Blood test karna hai..

Abhijeet : mujhe to yaad tha. Par mujhe laga tum hi bhul gaye hoge.

Daya: chaliye pehle break fast kar lijiye.

Abhijeet : ji..

Daya pehle jabardasti Abhijeet ko hospital le gaye. Aur unka blood test karvaya. Fir bureau aagaye.

Blood test me teen ghante lagne wale the.

In bureau

Abhijeet ne us letter aur sketch ke bere me Acp sir ko bataya. Acp sir ne pehle insp. Prakash ko phone kiya aur head qaurter se bhi is case ke bareme pichtach kar li

Acp sir: Abhijeet, maine sab pata kar liya hai. Ek bohot bada case hai. Ek aadmi ka khoon hua hai.. Aur wo ek bohot bade seth ka bodyguard tha. Jiski ek hafte pehle accident me maut ho gai thi. Tum jao aur dekho kya hua hai.

Daya: sir. Main jau Abhijeet ke sath?

Acp sir: nahi Daya. Abhijeet jayega akela. Mujhe uspe poora bharosa hai. Main chahta hu ke ye case Abhijeet akele salve kare.

Daya: sir par kal se Abhijeet ko bukhar...

Abhijeet: main jaunga sir. Dont worry.

Acp sir: good..

Abhijeet ghar vapas aaye aur kuch jaruri packing karke panvel jane ke liye nikle. Wo bus me chadhne hi wale the ke unke kandhe pe hath pada.

Abhijeet ne chauk kar dekha.

Wo Daya the.

Abhijeet: are.. Daya.

Daya: mujhse mile bina hi ja rahe the?

Abhijeet: are. Sath hi to gaye the bureau.

Daya: khayal rakhna apna. Waha par bhi hospital hai. Doctor ka phone aaye to davai le lena.

Abhijeet: tum yaar bevajah itni fikar karte ho

Daya: bevajah? Jitna kaha hai utna karo. Varna waha se uthake le aaunga..

Abhijeet ne ek mithisi smile di aur Daya ke kandhe pe hath rakh ke unhe alvida kaha

Abhijeet: chal bye. Panvel ja raha hu. Dusri duniya me nahi jo itna senty ho raha hai..

Daya: Abhi tum...

Abhijeet: ok ok. Bye.. Daya...

Daya: bye..

Abhijeet bus me chadhe. Aur fisrt seat pe baithe.

Daya: phone karna..

Abhijeet: ha ha.. Karunga.


	2. Rehesyamyi sketch

Abhijeet panvel pohochte hi pehle Police station gaye aur inspe. Prakash se mile.

Unke bich ki baatchit

Insp Prakash :

Abhijeet sir ye hai bodyguard murderki file. Pet me chaku marke khoon hua hai. Aur uski talashi lete waqt hi mujhe ye kagaj mila tha.

Abhijeet : jab aapne mujhe is case ke bareme apne letter me bataya tha. Darasal tabhi maine is case ki chanbin shuru kar di thi. Meri chanbin ke mutabik bodyguard ka naam keshu tha aur wo seth girdharilal ka bodyguard tha jiski maut pichle hafte ek car accident me ho gai thi. Sahi keh raha hu na?

Prakash ka muh khula ka khula reh gaya.

Abhijeet : Guljharilal ka accident bhi bade hi rehesyamyi tarike se hua hai. Mujhe to wo accident bhi ek sochi samjhi sajish ke tehet kiya gaya khoon hi lagta hai. Main Bodyguad Keshu ke khoon ki taptish Guljharilal ke ghar se karna chahta hu. Par iske liye mujhe Guljharilal ke accident ki file bhi chahiye..

Prakash ne man hi man socha..

Ise bulakar maine koi galat kaam nahi kiya hai. Us sketch me jo jagah hai us jagah par yahi mujhe pohocha sakta hai.

Abhijeet ne prakash ke chehre ke aage chutki bajate hue pucha.

Abhijeet: hello. . Prakash ji kaha kho gaye aap?

Prakash ekdam se chauka.

Prakash: sir.. Aap ki investigetion ka tarika ek dam sahi hai. Main impress ho gaya hu.

Abhijeet : impress aap case ke salve hone ke baad hote rahiyega. Filhal case files.

Abhijeet ne apne humesha ke andaj me kaha..

Prakash chupchap jakar file le aaya. Abhijeet ne file me maujud post martom report padhe aur accident ki photos bhi dekhi. Car black color ki maruti estim thi. Aur guljharilal ki lash gadi ki pichli seat par thi. Jahir hai gadi wo khud nahi chala rahe the. Driver hoga.

Abhijeet : guljharilal ka driver kaha hai? In photoes me to sirf Guljharilal ki lash dikh rahi hai.

Prakash: ji.. Driver? Par..

Abhijeet: Prakash.. Jis waqt accident hua Guljharilal pichli seat par tha. To jahir hai gadi wo khud to chala hi nahi raha hoga.

Prakash: sir.. Wo

Abhijeet: kahi aap mujhse is case ke bareme kuch chupa to nahi rahe?

Prakash: ji nahi. Main aapse bhala kya chupaunga? .. Darasal Guljharilal ji ke naukar Shambhu kaka se maine pucha tha to usne bataya tha ke Guljharilal ji car khud drive kar rahe the. Driver ko unhone chutti de di thi. To fir..

Abhijeet: mujhe is naukar se baat karni hai.

Prakash: ok sir.

Prakash ke sath Abhijeet Gulhharilal ke bangle par jane ke liye nikle. Gadi me baith te hi unhe kuch aisa laga ke unhe bohot thand lag rahi hai. Gadi chal rahi thi us waqt bhi wo thand se sehem gaye the. Aur bukhar se chehra kuch laal dikh raha tha. Unhone socha Prakash ki gadi ek open jeep thi. Isliye unhe aisa lag raha hai. Varna April ki garmi me thand..

Abhijeet: guljarilal ji kab nikle the ghar se!

Shambu kaka: subha 11 baje.

Abhijeet: Koi tha unke sath?

Shambhu kaka: nahi sahab. Koi nahi tha.. Wo akele the.

Abhijeet: unka bodyguard!

Shambhu kaka: kaun keshu? Wo to yaha tha hi nahi. Mumbai gaya tha nai banduk lene.

Abhijeet: Oh. To Guljharilal ji apni black color ki maruti khud chala kar gaye the!!

Shambu kaka: ha wo. ... Kya? Kya kaha aapne? Black color!

Abhijeet: ji ha. Black color ki car me hi to mili thi unki lash!

Shambhu kaka: lekin sahab. Unki lash black color ki car me mil hi kaise sakti hai. Wo to yaha se apni safed rang ki badi gadi me gaye the. Kale rang ki gadi to ek hafte se geraj me thi..

Abhijeet ne Prakash ki taraf dekha. Prakash ka muh khula ka khula reh gaya tha..

Abhijeet : main Guljarilal ji ka kamra dekhna chahta hu.

Shambu kaka: ji aaiye.

Abhijeet aur Prakash Shambhu kaka ke sath Guljharilal ke kamre me gaye. Bangla kafi bada tha. To unhe Guljharilal ke kamre tak janeke liye pehle do bade hall aur kuch corridors aur do sidhiyo se hokar jana tha.

Kuch hi der me wo tino guljharilal ke aalishan badese bedroom me the. Waha ek bada sa bed tha. Jispe moti si gaddi bichi thi aur upar malmal ki bedsheet aur bade bade takiye the. Kamre me jagah jagah kuch posters aur kuch keemti murtiya rakhi hui thi. Ek bada sa tv.. Aur bade bade cupbourd the. Jinko kanch ke darwaje hone se andar maujud keemti suit dikh rahe the. Kamra Ac ki hawa se thanda tha. Aur chat me lagi badi badi ligt box ki roshni aur bich me lage bade se jhumar se jagmaga raha tha. Do band khidkiyo par curton lage the. Bade bade Saag ki lakdi se tarash kar banaye table me kuch drawers banaye the.

Kamra bhi bangle ke mutabik kafi aalishan aur khubsrati se bhara hua tha.

Abhijeet: ye posters?

Shambhu kaka: ye painting khud seth ji ne banai thi. Unhe chitrakari ka behad shaukh tha. Aur ghumne fir ne ka bhi. Wo jaha bhi jate waha agar koi jagah unhe pasand aa gai to wo us jagah ki painting bana kar yaha bangle me sajate the.

Abhijeet: aur ye murtiya?

Shambhu kaka: ye murtiya unhone nilami me kharidi thi. Unhe khubsurat chijo se bohot pyar tha aur us cheej ko wo kisi bhi keemat par hasil kar lete the.

Prakash chupchap Abhijeet ke investigetion ka jayja le raha tha. Uske paas kehne ke liye kuch tha bhi nahi.

Tabhi Abhijeet ke doctor ka phone aaya.

Abhijeet ne call receive kiya.

Abhijeet: hello..

Doctor: Abhijeet ji. Aapke blood report aagaye hai.

Abhijeet: to bataiye. Kya pata chala?

Doctor: aapko abhi hospital me admit hona padega. Aapko maleria hua hai..

Abhijeet ne mathe pe ungiya dabai.. Aur kuch sochkar kaha..

Abhijeet: Par mujhe to ab bilkul time nahi hai hospital aane ka. Ek case me busy hu. Par ha. Aap Daya ko mat bataiyega ke mujhe maleria hai. Varna wo pareshan ho jayega.

Doctor: lekin.. Aap

Abhijeet: main aapko baad me phone karta hu.

Bina doctor ki koi bhi baat sune Abhijeet ne call cut kar diya.

Doctor: ajeeb aadmi hai. Apni to koi fikar hi nahi hai ise.

Abhijeet ne palat kar dekha to Prakash unhe hi dekh raha tha..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Prakash: Sir.. Aapko maleria hai. Aap ko hospital jana chahiye..

Abhijeet: pehle case. Fir hospital.

Shambu kaka thoda pani milega?

Shambhu kaka gardan hilakar chale gaye.

Abhijeet ne waha ke table ke drawers check kiye aur Prakash ko bhi pata lagaye bina ek drawer me mili dairy jacket me chupa li.

Shambhu kaka pani lekar aaye. Abhijeet ne thoda pani piya aur dono waha se nikalne lage. Tabhi Abhijeet ne darwaje ki taraf wali diwar pe lagi ek painting dekhi. Usme ek khandaher bana hua tha paas me talab tha. Talab me kamal ka phool tha aur kinare par ek magarmatch baitha hua tha. Abhijeet ne apni jeb se wo scetch nikala. Wo scetch hu ba hu us paiting jaisa tha.

Abhijeet: ye painting kaha ki hai?

Shambhu kaka: pata nahi sahab. Maine bohot baar pucha tha seth ji se ke ye itni khatarnak jagah kaha hai. Par unhone mujhe kabhi jawab nahi diya.

Abhijeet ne wo painting bhi apne paas rakh li.

Unhone gadi rukte hi pehle apna jeans ka jacket T Shirt pe pehen liya.

Aur Guljharilal ke ghar pohoche

Guljharilal ka bangla bohot bada aur aalishan tha. Ek dam mehel jaisi sajavat thi kamre ki. Tabhi ek naukrani mala Kitchen se shambhu kaka ko bulakar layi.

Abhijeet ne bangle ko charo taraf se dekhte hue Unse baat ki.


End file.
